


Mi Instan dan Kita yang Kelaparan

by clandestinely



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dialog santuy, I'm hungry too btw, MC flirts Mammon I guess, Mammon POV, Multi, Pop mie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinely/pseuds/clandestinely
Summary: Ceritanya, aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur pada saat tengah malam. Sepertinya sih, karena aku kelaparan. Jadi, aku mengajak MC untuk makan micupinstan bareng, ditemani Beelzebub juga meskipun dia datang tanpa diundang.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 1





	Mi Instan dan Kita yang Kelaparan

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter **Obey Me!** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **NTT Solmare Corporation**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.
> 
> MC di sini digambarkan netral, jadi dia bisa cewek, bisa cowok. Tergantung imajinasi pembaca.
> 
> **Dialog cetak miring: Isi chat antara Mammon dan MC**

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan perlahan tersadar bahwa ini masih tengah malam. Mataku celingukan ke sana dan kemari perlahan, memastikan bahwa aku masih berada di dalam kamarku. Puas karena aku masih menjalani hidupku yang biasa-biasa saja, lantas aku menguap dan sekali lagi memerhatikan langit-langit kamar.

"Ini jam berapa sih?" Aku mengucek mata dan meraba-raba meja bupet untuk mencari D.D.D milikku. Benda satu itu sudah menggeser fungsi jam weker, sehingga aku pun tahu bahwa sekarang masih pukul 2:34 dini hari.

"Ealah, nanggung banget sih," desisku kemudian menggeliat malas di atas kasur. "Bentar lagi dah pagi aja."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa terbangun di waktu yang nanggung seperti ini. Soalnya begini, biasanya ketika seseorang terbangun kurang dari 3 jam sebelum waktu seharusnya, maka ada kemungkinan besar orang itu ujung-ujungnya akan bangun telat jika dia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Apalagi untuk orang-orang sepertiku yang tidurnya juga di atas jam 11 malam.

Tidak percaya? Silakan dicoba sendiri.

Aku kemudian memainkan D.D.D sebentar. Setelah akhirnya bosan karena konten sosmed yang kulihat itu-itu saja juga, kuputuskan untuk selanjutnya mengirim _spam chat_ kepada MC. Awalnya aku ragu karena aku bisa saja terlihat _desperate_ mencari perhatiannya, tetapi aku tidak peduli karena saat ini aku sedang merasa sangat gabut.

_"MC! Main yukkk!_

_"MC, aku tau kamu belum tidur!_

_"Hei heiiiii!"_

Yah, cuma ceklis satu dong.

Berarti anak satu itu benar-benar masih tidur.

Aku pun menghela napas keras-keras. Sejenak aku diam terpekur dan sekali lagi memerhatikan langit kamar. Aku mulai berusaha mencari cara untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum akhirnya (semoga saja) mengantuk dan tertidur. Baiklah, mari kita coba memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan besok pagi. Uhm, bangun pagi, berangkat sekolah, mungkin diam-diam tidur di kelas, pulang sekolah, mampir ke _agency_ untuk pemotretan, pergi ke dunia manusia menemui para _witches_ yang _annoying_ itu, dan...

Dan, apa?

Oh, sial, tiba-tiba aku lapar.

Aku segera bangun dan masih duduk di titik yang sama. Aku menutup mata dan berdiam diri untuk memastikan bahwa rasa lapar itu bukan sekedar sugesti tengah malam buta. Tetapi, tidak. Perasaan itu masih ada di sana. Di dalam perutku yang kosong.

Aku tidak tahu apa sebutannya; makan di malam hari itu katanya tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Tetapi, persetanlah! Aku bukan Asmo yang terlalu memerhatikan penampilannya, dan tentunya sangat ketat dengan diet makanan. Aku lapar, jadi aku harus secepatnya mencari makanan untuk kusantap. Bodo amat.

Lalu, dengan kesadaran yang perlahan pulih, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri lemari kecil di samping meja proyektor. Ya, lemari kecil itu berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan makanan darurat, persiapan kalau-kalau aku kelaparan di tengah malam buta seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan lemari _pantry_ dan kulkas di dapur; takutnya Beel tiba-tiba terbangun di suatu malam, _sleep-walking_ menuju dapur dan, _boom_. Tahu-tahu makanan sudah pada habis semua.

Yah, meskipun tidak mungkin juga dia tertarik dengan persediaan makananku ini, karena _gitu-gitu_ Beel masih suka pilih-pilih makanan.

"Yak, mari kita santap satu di antara kalian, sobat-sobat kecilku." Aku kemudian tertawa pelan dengan gumamanku sendiri. Aku mengambil salah satu _cup_ yang ada, dan menutup kembali lemarinya.

Kalian tidak perlu kebingungan. Makanan yang akan kumakan ini, apalagi kalau bukan mi instan rasa Hell Sauce! Haha, memang sahabat terbaik untuk pengganjal perut di tengah malam.

Lalu, masih dengan mengenakan kaos V-neck tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, aku berjalan keluar kamar.

Memang sih, ini kurang praktis, tetapi aku masih harus mengambil air panas di dapur untuk mematangkan minya.

.

.

"Eh, ada Beel."

Aku tidak seharusnya kaget melihat rambut jingga itu menyembul dari depan kulkas yang terbuka. Dia pasti sedang mencari-cari makanan yang bisa dimakan.

Matanya melirik ke arahku dengan malas, tetapi akhirnya kembali beralih ke arah kulkas di hadapannya, mungkin karena menganggap kehadiranku tidak penting. Aku sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu dan meraih termos kecil di lemari _pantry_ , dan sebuah mangkuk untuk menampung air rebusan mi nanti.

.

.

_"Apa sih, Mammon?"_

Setengah jam setelah aku mengirim _spam chat_ kepada MC, barulah aku mendapat balasan dari yang bersangkutan.

Aku menaruh termos kecil yang kudapat dari dapur di atas meja, lalu duduk di sofa untuk mengirim jawaban kepada MC.

_"Telat. Tadi aku mau ngajak kamu main ke kamarku._

_"Tapi sekarang aku lapar, jadi aku lagi mau makan Hellnoods nih._

_"Kamu mau?_

_"Kalo kamu mau, aku kasih diskon cuma buat malam ini. Kamu cukup bayar 100 Grimm saja untuk satu cup."_

Aku kemudian kembali berkutat dengan mi instanku. Ketika aku merobek plastik pembungkusnya, suara kreseknya memenuhi kamar. Setelah membuka kertas penutupnya, aku menuangkan air panas ke dalam _cup_ hingga batas air yang ada. Sembari melakukannya, mataku mencuri lirik pada D.D.D untuk memeriksa apakah MC membalasku.

Lah, _chat_ -ku di- _read_ doang.

Edan, nih anak.

_"Woyyy, MC! _No_ kacang!_

_"P_

_"P_

_"P"_

Dih, dia langsung _read_. Akan tetapi, ternyata dia hanya mengirimkan sebuah gambar yang memuat huruf P besar yang dicoret.

"Bangkeee."

_"MC! Aku canda doang tadi!_

_"Sini, ke kamarku yuk._

_"Mumpung Mammon yang maha adil dan bijaksana, serta rajin menabung ini lagi baik hati, aku bikinin mie buat kamu juga deh!"_

Hanya berselang beberapa saat setelahnya, aku pun mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Mammon, main yukk!"

"Gak kreatif!"

.

.

"Aku padahal mau makan di kamarmu aja. Tapi tadi aku lihat Beel di dapur, jadi _just in case_ supaya dia gak mengganggu sesi makan kita, kita makan di sini aja."

Dia sendiri hanya mengangguk. Aku langsung berinisiatif mengambil satu _cup_ mi lagi dari lemari rahasiaku, sesuai dengan janjiku tadi. Dari ekor mata, aku bisa melihat MC mengambil posisi duduk di sofa, dan memerhatikan _cup_ mi milikku dengan antusias.

"Kamu suka sekali rasa ini," gumamnya.

"Oh, iya dong," celetukku sambil berjalan mendatanginya, dengan _cup_ mi di tangan dan seringai di wajah. "Rasanya pedas-pedas gimana gitu."

"Dan kamu menyimpan mi instan di dalam kamar? Oh."

Aku segera menyiapkan mi instan miliknya seperti yang kulakukan dengan milikku tadi. Aku baru sadar dia datang ke sini tidak membawa D.D.D miliknya, jadi yang dia lakukan dari tadi adalah memerhatikanku.

Aku pun meniriskan mi milikku dan membuang airnya di mangkuk. Bahkan ketika aku mulai menambahkan bumbu ke dalam _cup_ mi instan itu, MC masih saja menontonku. Awalnya aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli karena aku sedang lapar sekarang. Tetapi semakin lama, aku malah jadi semakin salah tingkah sendiri.

"MC, ngapain sih?" Aku mendesis.

"Nungguin kamu bikin mi aku," ucapnya. Sial, kenapa dia terdengar sangat polos barusan? "'Kan, tadi kamu udah janji."

"Ya tapi gak usah sambil ngeliatin gitu juga kali!"

"Emangnya aku kudu ngeliat apa lagi kalo bukan ngeliatin kamu?"

"Yaudahlah, terserah!" Aku mengaduk-aduk mi instanku sebentar, lalu memerlihatkannya pada MC. "Ini punyaku. Punyamu masih nunggu mie-nya matang tuh."

Dia mengangguk.

"Hmm, baunya enak sekali!" Aku bergumam. "Aku duluan ya!"

"Ehh, tunggu dulu, Mammon!"

Garpu plastik yang mengangkut segumpal kecil mi dalam genggamanku pun mengambang di udara. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa?"

"Kamu punya seri game yang itu? Minjam dari Levi?" MC menunjuk sebuah _cover game_ yang tampak dari meja proyektor.

"Iya, aku minjam dari Levi. Dia udah selesai main katanya, makanya aku dipinjamin."

Aku mulai menggarpu mi lagi - iya, menggarpu, berhubung aku sedang memakai garpu. Tiba-tiba D.D.D milikku di atas meja berbunyi nyaring sekali. Aku melirik ke arah layarnya.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak sebelum membuka kunci layar dan mengatur D.D.D tersebut dalam _mode silent_.

MC hanya diam memerhatikan D.D.D milikku yang telah gelap layarnya.

"Penasaran ya?" Aku menggodanya sambil menyeringai. "Gak papa, gak penting kok."

"Siapa juga yang penasaran," sahutnya kemudian menjulurkan lidah.

"Ah, ngaku aja deh." Aku sendiri tertawa geli sambil mencoba sekali lagi memakan mi milikku.

Loh. _Cup_ minya ke mana?

Aku langsung membatu begitu mendengar suara seruput di dalam ruangan. Dan begitu aku menoleh, aku terdiam mendapati bahwa Beelzebub telah merangsek masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Halo, Beel. Gak bisa tidur juga ya?"

"Hai, MC. Iya, aku lapar, dan kebetulan tadi aku lihat Mammon ngambil termos dari dapur, jadi aku ikutin deh."

"BEEL?!" Tentu saja aku langsung sewot. "Ngapain kau di sini--DAN KENAPA KAU MAKAN MI PUNYAKUUU?!"

"Ini punyamu? Oh, kukira punya MC. Soalnya dari tadi dianggurin aja sih."

"DIANGGURIN GIMANA?! HEIIIII! JANGAN DIMAKAN!"

"Yaudah, Mammon. Sini, aku bagi dua mi punyaku sama kamu."

"Gak usah, MC. Itu, 'kan, punyamu!" Aku kemudian mendelik ke arah Beel.

Sementara itu, Beel malah mengangkat bahu tanpa dosa. "Maaf."

"Hhh, yaudah deh. Aku bikin baru lagi aja."

Sebelum aku sempat mengomel lagi gara-gara satu stok mi milikku telah dibabat oleh Beel tanpa permisi, dia segera mengangkat tangan.

"Tunggu bentar," selanya dengan mulut penuh mi, lalu berbicara lagi setelah mi di dalam mulut tertelan habis. "Aku bikinkan satu lagi mi _cup_ -nya buat kamu deh."

"Eh, beneran?" Aku berkedip tidak percaya.

"Iya, Mammon. Tapi tunggu aku habiskan mi yang ini dulu."

"Hehe, oke deh, Beel!"

Melihat Beel yang seperti ini membuatku jadi tidak tega ingin memarahinya.

.

.

Setelah kami bertiga menghabiskan mi _cup_ milik kami masing-masing, Beel segera pamit undur diri duluan karena katanya dia ada kesibukan lain.

"Terima kasih untuk minya, Mammon."

"Iya iya, sama-sama."

"Padahal bentar lagi juga pagi, ngapain tadi aku makan mi...?" Aku bisa mendengar MC bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hehe, gak papa, 'kan? Kamu jadinya bisa sekalian ketemu sama Mammon yang maha tampan dan baik hati ini!" Aku menyahuti sambil membusungkan dada.

MC tidak menjawab apa-apa melainkan tertawa pelan.

"Yee, malah ketawa, ni anak!" Aku menggerutu. "Aku gak lagi melawak, tau!"

Setelah menghentikan tawanya, MC pun tersenyum padaku, dan berucap, "Makasih buat mie-nya ya, Mammon! Aku seneng juga kok, ketemu sama kamu. Hehe."

"E-eh? Yang bener?"

MC menyeringai kecil. "Udah ya, aku ke kamar dulu. Muka kamu merah tuh, Mammon. Haha."

Sial, MC ternyata cuma bercanda! Tetapi, aku diam saja ketika MC benar-benar telah pergi keluar kamarku, setelah menutup rapat pintu.

Sejujurnya aku senang saja sih, karena bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan MC di tengah malam... uhm, dinihari ini. Walaupun hanya sebentar. Dan sempat ditemani oleh ke- _random_ -an Beelzebub. Jadi ya, sesekali tidak masalah kalau aku harus berbagi sedikit stok mi _cup_ instan milikku dengan mereka berdua.

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu--INI SEMUA SAMPAH BEKAS MIE-NYA AKU JUGA YANG HARUS MEMBUANGNYA?!"

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> IYA. ITU SCREENSHOT JAM HP SAYA YANG SAYA ATTACH DI TENGAH-TENGAH CERITA.
> 
> Seharusnya fanfic ini juga di publish di tanggal yang sama dengan screenshot jam itu sih, karena ide ini muncul di kepala saya persis di waktu itu - pas saya lagi kelaparan juga. Cuma ya, saya mageran ksjdlkajsdk
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
